1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable ladders for truck trailers and more particularly pertains to a new portable ladder assembly for a truck trailer for users to climb on and off truck trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable ladders for truck trailers is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable ladders for truck trailers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,024,292; 6,003,633; 3,882,965; 4,492,286; 3,563,342; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,134.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable ladder assembly for a truck trailer. The prior art describes inventions having ladders including rungs and also including mounting members for securing the ladders to the truck trailers.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable ladder assembly for a truck trailer which has many of the advantages of the portable ladders for truck trailers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable ladder assembly for a truck trailer which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable ladders for truck trailers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a support assembly including bracket members being adapted to mount upon side rails of a truck trailer; and also includes a ladder assembly being attached to the bracket members and including elongate side members being spaced apart, and also including rung members interconnecting the elongate side members and being spaced along the elongate side members; and further includes railing members being attached to the support assembly for aiding a user moving upon the ladder assembly. None of the prior art includes railing members and the support assembly of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the portable ladder assembly for a truck trailer in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new portable ladder assembly for a truck trailer which has many of the advantages of the portable ladders for truck trailers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable ladder assembly for a truck trailer which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable ladders for truck trailers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable ladder assembly for a truck trailer for users to climb on and off truck trailers.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable ladder assembly for a truck trailer that is easy and convenient to securely mount upon a truck trailer.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable ladder assembly for a truck trailer that increases safety for users climbing on and off truck trailers.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.